Chapter 1 Dejavu
by kayjhay
Summary: characters are adjusting to change as Elena wakes. memories are revisited and feelings are rekindled... new at this, please let me know thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

Elena, lying flat on a hospital bed thought to herself as burning blood rushed through her veins, the pain creeping its way from her feet to her chest. The sensation pierced her throat as she gasped for air, throwing her head up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to faces gazing down at her and arms reaching to comfort the back of her head. Several wires caught her eye, feeding blood into the veins of sick patients. She could smell it… all of it. She suddenly felt nauseous as if she hadn't slept in days. Someone spoke, "Elena, how do you feel?" It was Stefan. Her memory flashed to him in the water, attempting to save her as she insisted he take matt first. She opened her mouth to respond but a surge of taste filled her mouth as she breathed through her nostrils. She rose in panic, touching the skin on her cheeks and her dry lips in awe. Why did she feel so different? "I need to get out of here", she spoke quickly, blocking the air from her lungs.

Elena didn't speak again till she was in her home, sitting on her couch. "That's the longest I've ever held my breath," she whispered, as a tear ran down her face and she closed her eyes. She could feel Caroline's presence, leaning on the back of the couch, and knew Stefan and Damon were side by side in front of her. "I don't think I have to ask what's happened to me."

Stefan tried to find words of comfort. "Elena, I know there's not much I can say to make you feel better right now. And I know this isn't what you wanted, but it does get easier."

"It does, and you know what Elena they taught me so much and you're _already_ so strong. You're gonna be fine," were the words Caroline found, in her soothing tone of voice, breaking ever so slightly.

"Caroline… I'm so sorry about Tyler," whispered Elena, her eyes still shut tightly. As she said it, she bit her puckered lip and her forehead creased in despair.

Caroline's eyes filled with water. "Right now I just need to know you're okay. Because… I can't stay Elena. I'll be back, for you… and for Bonnie. But the town knows what I am, and if I stay," her voice cracked. And Elena reached for her hand, opening her eyes slowly just to glance down at them.

"Just please be careful," said Elena.

Caroline nodded quickly in agreement as if she saw, and threw her arms around her. "I'll see you soon," were her last words before she flew out the door.

Elena took a deep breath. "Where are Jeremy and Bonnie?"

"They're at our house for the night. We didn't want the scents to overwhelm you, and having them too close may be dangerous," Damon muttered.

She ran her hands through her hair, scratching her scalp in worriment. "How are they taking it?"

"Well, no one is happy about this Elena. I, I failed at protecting you," Stefan stuttered.

"No, you did what I wanted you to do. I never asked to be protected, Stefan, I don't need to be protected anymore" she spoke in a forcing tone and then she glanced up into Stefan's eyes.

He was speechless, and she heard his heart beat rise. Her eyes then shifted to Damon's, whose heart was beating twice the pace. Looking into his eyes, memories flooded her. Memories she hadn't remembered experiencing until now. One of these moments tripped her, as she'd realized her first encounter of the dark Damon Salvatore. He had told her that she wanted a love that consumed her, and she'd recalled telling Matt earlier that Damon's love for her _was_ consuming.

Damon had passion, adventure, and danger. She had found what she was looking for, but she thought she'd found it in Stefan too. For a moment she wished she could give these different types of love a chance but she was not Katherine. Sure, Damon and Stefan never loved her for the resemblance, but vampire Elena could resemble Katherine now, more than she ever wanted to. Elena thought about what Stefan had told her as they reached a waterfall in the mountains last year. He had told her every emotion was heightened as a vampire. So what if her love for these brothers is heightened as she begins the transformation? How could she discover what she wanted, before she discovered her alternate personality?

"You used compulsion on me the night we met? Damon, it was before…" She cut the thought short and watched him give one slow nod. Elena tilted her head, water filling her eyes, and looked at Stefan. He gathered her point though she didn't get to it and hoped it didn't change anything.

"We don't have to talk about that now", said Damon.

"Right… Where's, How's Matt?" She asked in a raised tone, bouncing up on the cushion in remembrance.

"He's doing better. He's been in recovery the last few hours," Stefan reassured.

"Stefan, you saved his life, she said pleasingly and thankfully. He gave a short nod. "When can I see him? And Jer and Bonnie? If they even want to see me…"

"You can see them as soon as possible. This will all just take some getting used to."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jeremy is shown sitting on the couch in the Salvatore's residence. He's staring at the fire, in deep thought. Bonnie enters the room with a mug in one hand, hanging up her cell with the other.

"That was Caroline. She's gone." Bonnie sighed. She set the mug down in front of him. And turned to him as he remained un-phased, gazing at the fire.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'd be better off without my powers. I mean what if I wasn't this way and I wasn't relied on to fix things as much as I am? You know I'd give my life for you and Elena, though. You're all each other have, and I love you. That's why I do it. But it's so overwhelming Jer." She cringed and let her face fall into her hands. Jeremy lifted her head and saw her face crumbling with fear.

"You are much more than you need to be." With his hands holding her head, he gazed into her eyes, and they pulled closer. They stopped and he dropped his hands to hold hers.

"I wish it could be just me, you, and Matt for a while. No vampires, no hybrids, no witch powers, no _drama_," Bonnie huffed.

"So, let's go… let's take a break from mystic falls and go somewhere away from all of this. Elena shouldn't be around us anyway."

"We can't leave her. She needs to know that we're here for her. And she should get used to having us around."

"If anything happens to you, Bonnie, I…" he faintly shook his head.

Bonnie interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere." She breathed the words into his lips as their foreheads touched. Her hands fell to the back of his neck, and his drifted through her hair, behind her ears. The temptation brought them closer, and they reconnected with one short kiss.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow writers, this could be considered Chapter 2 of my story, but considering different characters occur in these scenes, it's not necessary to read Chapter 1 first although, i'd appreciate any and all feedback on the two! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. **

Rebekah entered her foreclosure with reluctance. She'd killed Elena, and Alaric had gone to the other side, therefore there was nothing further keeping her and her brothers in Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan would wreak havoc had anything happened to her and the Mikaelson's had long been their target. There was nothing stopping her and Elijah from running and taking their family to a place unseen and unheard of. She was prepared to find an unwanted guest, hungry for retribution. She kicked the door open, her guard up, and watched Tyler slip in front of her. Her veins trickled gray beneath her eyes as she prepared to fight, "I thought you were dead," she scoffed, disappointed.

"Don't believe everything you hear, sister. Nothing and no one in this town is ever what they seem," he coyly replied.

She slowly stepped closer, huffing faintly in relief. "How?"

"They wouldn't let Alaric kill me since they solely believe I had turned their_ entire_ bloodline. And since Tyler would surely have suffered, Bonnie saw to it that no one could be hurt."

"You may want to play games with them all, but I'm done with the competition. We didn't lose this one, Nicklaus. You got your family back. All that's left to do is survive and we can do that together." Rebekah had sounded as tired as the words she spoke.

"As long as no one knows I'm alive, I'm safe here. Besides, if they couldn't have me dead in my own body… they couldn't kill me in Tyler's." Klaus spit his logic through his teeth.

"Well, than, I guess you've got everything figured out." She walked slowly passed him, her forehead crinkled in disappointment. She then paused and without looking, uttered the threat, "You can find us when you're done here. But I'll have you know, we've forgiven you're past judgments, don't let us regret this one."

After a moment of collecting her things, Rebekah whisked by, swinging the door wide open to show her disappearance.

* * *

The next scene shows Klaus in Tyler's body, sneaking through the back door of the Lockwood house. It was the middle of the night and Carol was unlikely to be awake. He questioned why she wouldn't lock her doors considering the previous outing of her "town betrayal." Surely, the damage had hit her hard as he noticed her passed out on the couch, empty wine glass in hand. He flew upstairs and looked around the boy's room, hoping to find something that could better hide his identity. Klaus recalled the holder of the moonstone and wondered what further secrets laid within the Lockwood legacy.

He rummaged through drawers and found high school pictures, a sketch book, and a journal. His journal seemed to depict the effects of each full moon as well as all the changes he went through since his last day away from Klaus. On the last page of the journal, Klaus read a list of names, numbered and grouped. The word 'found' and a date were above each grouping. Klaus had assumed these were people he had met, who had helped him survive while he was gone. Anyhow, one name stood out to him… Hayley O'Conner. It was the first name of the first group on the page and had appeared several times throughout his last few entries.

Klaus learned that Tyler had met Hayley on his first night in the mountains. She had revealed herself to be a close friend of Mason Lockwood, and offered her assistance as Tyler tried to break his sire bond to Klaus. He read that she'd been familiar with Klaus's antics, when suddenly a creak sounded from the wooden panels downstairs. Klaus heard a yawn, glasses clinking together, and slippers shuffling to the sink with the dripping faucet. He waited till her heartbeat sounded on the opposite side of the house and left the way he came.

Klaus read deeper into Tyler's journal as he marked the land he'd visited. Klaus knew those communities well, as he took most of them over while searching for hybrids with Stefan. Klaus thought about his endeavors with Stefan and received a vivid picture of the names in his closet. He could picture Hayley's name listed and crossed out. That had to have meant he'd let her free if she were still roaming the premises. And that's when he recollected her pointed nose and the piercing green eyes that were molded by her shaped brows. She was manipulative and whimsical, and above all else, she was a tease. But that was just what he wanted… and Klaus _always_ got what he wanted.


End file.
